emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7509 (23rd May 2016)
Plot Laurel, Sandy, Doug and Nicola talk about Ashley's lack of memory of the Social Worker's visit. They discuss how they can enforce her advice, but Laurel insists she can cope supervising Ashley alone and decides to cut her hours at the factory. Chrissie receives her decree nisi in the post, and she is glad to finally be rid of Robert. Bernice informs Lawrence that Sam called Ronnie out to fix the dishwasher, and reveals she has asked Ronnie to return that day. Sam is still annoyed about Jai buying Megan flowers. Megan insists he is just the landlord, but Sam worries about him and Samson if Megan does get back with Jai. Lawrence tries to persuade Bernice to call Ronnie back to cancel him, but Bernice is adamant it is time everything is out in the open. Chrissie is still struggling with her search for her biological father, so Bernice assures her she will find him. Sam buys Megan bags of nappies and wipes but Megan insists he doesn't need to compete with Jai. Sam reveals he is going to ask Lawrence for a raise and Megan coaches him in what to say. Lawrence insists to Bernice that the thing with Ronnie is none of her business, just as Ronnie arrives. Carly is delighted for Laurel when she reveals she is expecting a baby girl. Upon hearing Tracy's predicament, Carly invites her to stay in the spare room at Tug Ghyll. Lawrence tells Ronnie to stay away, but Bernice suggests he stay around and talk to Chrissie, as he is her father. Lawrence maintains it's best they try to forget Ronnie but Bernice is adamant Chrissie will find out the truth one day and hate him for driving Ronnie away. Sam arrives at Home Farm and asks for a raise, but Lawrence is fumes at him for meddling and warns him he could lose his job. Vanessa isn't pleased to learn Tracy has moved in and she sets some ground rules otherwise Tracy will need to move out. Sam worries that he could lose his job after totaling one of the quad bikes. Chrissie agrees to sort the quad bike and Lawrence need never know it happened. Although Chrissie does question why Lawrence gets so agitated when Ronnie is around. Laurel confides in Doug that she is unsure about reducing her hours now she is the only one earning money. Doug insists they will all pitch in to help, but Laurel decides the solution is for Arthur to attend an after school club. Lawrence tracks Bernice down to the café and apologises and explains he is going to deal with Ronnie once and for all. Carly says sorry to Vanessa for inviting Tracy to stay without her permission, although lists the advantages of someone else living with them. Carly is adamant Vanessa needs some fun bringing back into her life. Lawrence meets Ronnie and insists it is best he stays away but Ronnie suggests it's time he tells Lawrence's family the truth. Doug shows Laurel and Nicola the rota he has drawn up to help supervising Ashley. Ronnie quizzes Lawrence about if he has thought how things could have worked out and questions if everything was worth it. Lawrence informs Ronnie he was glad he left, as it gave him the opportunity to live the sort of life he wanted and we won't let him ruin it. Ronnie explains he had to leave because they were in love and it wouldn't have been enough to be his dirty secret and walks away. Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen, office and living room *Tenant House - Kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Cricketer's Row Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,010,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes